You Have a Wholesome Encounter With a Wild Magikarp
by UglyTurnip
Summary: You Have a Wholesome Encounter With a Wild Magikarp. I don't know why I wrote this, but I guess I just felt like it.


**So the funny thing is I originally began writing this as a joke. I was gonna have Magikarp talk, and the two characters form a relationship. Instead, as I began writing this, I took it somewhat more seriously. Eventually, it morphed from being a crackship fic into a wholesome tale of two kindred spirits meeting and forming a friendship. That's the goal, anyway. It's still kinda random, but less funny and more endearing.  
**

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes before sunset when you finally arrived, all alone, at the small pond that sat on the other side of the woods from your hometown. Taking off your shoes and socks, you sit on the edge, dipping your feet in the cool water. Kicking them idly, you relax yourself, finally finding peace after yet another tumultuous day.

You often came to the pond to get away from the troubles of this world. The stillness of the water, the gentle breeze, the marvelous view of an orange sky at sunset, they all served to remind you that life was still worth living. Even with all of that, however, you still couldn't shake the feeling that there was a hole in your heart. Something was missing, and it tore at your very being day by day. You had tried everything you thought possible: mindless violent television, cute Skitty videos on the internet, and even a vacation to the Alola region. All had failed. Maybe that heartache would always be with you, but the very idea causes you to shudder. You try your best to shake the harrowing thought away, opting instead to stare at your reflection in the water. However, it is a fruitless endeavor, and when you lock eyes with yourself, you can only see the sorrowful glint in your eyes.

Unbeknownst to you, you were not alone. From a fair distance, a wild Magikarp was watching you, wondering if it should approach. Usually, humans scared it. Other Pokémon scared it, as well, it being merely a pathetic Magikarp. However, it saw something in you. It wasn't your downtrodden expression, though it didn't take a genius to detect that. No, it was a kindred soul, someone who it just instinctively knew shared similar experiences to its own. If anyone understood its own plight, it would be you.

But could he trust you? You were, after all, a random stranger. You could be dangerous! You could work for Team Rocket!

But. . . You could also be a friend.

The Magikarp bit the bullet. He swam over to you, at least as well as a Magikarp could be expected to swim, until he finally leapt out of the water and landed on the grass next to you. You jumped, emitting a startled shriek in the process. You didn't possess any Pokémon of your own. When you were ten years old, the prospect of leaving town to go to strange places frightened you to no end. You never left for your own adventure, and this was your first personal, one-on-one encounter with a wild Pokémon of any sort.

Thank Arceus it was a Magikarp.

"Er, hey, buddy," you say, running a hand on Magikarp's scales. It seemed to splash about with delight, and that only guided you toward the conclusion that it was friendly. Deciding to test your luck, you remain nearby, continuing to stare at the dusky horizon ahead. The Magikarp stayed with you, still splashing about, still causing no real harm to you.

You smiled. It was a real smile, the first one you had allowed yourself in quite a little while. For some reason that you couldn't quite articulate, you didn't feel so lonely anymore. But that was ridiculous, right? This wild Magikarp was just that- wild. You and it were just strangers. If that was the case, though, then why did you feel so trusting toward it? Furthermore, why didn't you care that you were so trusting anyway?

"How are you doing?" you speak at last, flashing the Magikarp a small grin. It hopped higher than you had seen it hop before.

"Kaaaaarrrrppp!" it exclaims in a deep, blubbering voice. You were not an expert on vocal inflections, but he sounded rather happy. That was good.

"Glad to hear it," you remark. "I wish I could say the same. Life hasn't thrown me many bones, lately."

Magikarp's eyes took on a glimmer of concern. You had always marveled at how a trainer's Pokémon seemed to understand the words it heard its master say. Now, this wild  
pokémon seemed to be doing the exact same thing. It shocked you. You hadn't meant for it to actually understand you. To be fair, though, you also hadn't meant to vent. Why would he care about your problems, anyway?

"Ah, don't worry about it," you state, allowing your smile to return as you give it another playful rub. "I'm alright."

"Kaarrrppp? Magikarp!"

It didn't sound convinced.

"Alright," you sigh. "Maybe I'm not alright. You don't need to worry about me, though. It's not your problem."

"Karp! Karp!"

You found yourself doing a double take. Was there _spunk _in that Magikarp's tone? Was it asking for you to vent?

"Are you sure?" you inquire, cocking your head to the side. "I mean, I don't want to bore you with my life or anything, OK?"

"Karp!"

With that, it splashed its way over to your lap. He dampened your clothes with the pond water rather quickly. Being the early spring, it was still kinda cold. Nevertheless, you realized that your heart was more warmed by the gesture more than anything else.

"Alright," you sigh. "If you really want to know the truth, I'll tell you. The thing is, I feel kinda ashamed of myself. What am I doing with my life, anyway? Here I am, still in my hometown, while all my friends have left on adventures of their own. They've seen the world, they've saved people, they've formed inseparable bonds humans and pokémon alike. But me? I'm still at home, going about my normal life, never seeing anything cool or making my own friends alone the way. All because I was too scared to leave all those years ago. I feel-" -you grunt- "-I feel so useless, you know?"

"Karrrrrrrrp," Magikarp murmered sadly.

"I guess you don't feel much different," you say, the words leaving your mouth before your brain even recognizes the sentiment. "At least you don't have many troubles. Your life is simple, isn't it?"

"Karp," it admitted. In spite of that, however, it shot its gaze at the mountains to the east, its eyes following the skyline until they finally fixated themselves on the woods just across the pond.

"Karp," it whimpered. "Karp, karp, karp."

"That's where I'm from," you explain, pointing toward the woods. "Well, not the woods themselves, but the town on the other side."

"Karp, karp," it spoke again, seemingly trying to get your attention about something. You watched more intently, noticing his gaze now shifting from north to south. It finally clicked, and your eyes widened.

"Oh. . . Oh! You want to see the world, too, don't you?"

"Karp!" it exclaimed, splashing once more. "Karp karp karp!"

"Well, I guess. . . We could go together, huh? We wouldn't make much of a team, though."

Regardless of your misgivings, Magikarp beamed at the proposition. "Karp, karp!"

You rubbed its scales once more. "Are you sure about this? I mean, I could swing by the Pokémart and buy a pokéball, that's not a problem. But do _you _really want to be caught?"

"Karp karp!"

You chuckle, scooping up Magikarp in your arms and rising to your feet. "Alright, then. Let's go."

And so the two of you left the pond, Magikarp happily blubbering in your arms as you held it close. You found that, as you left that pond behind, you also left that empty feeling inside of you with it. Today, you found a friend, a companion that you knew would be by your side for the rest of eternity. Whatever the future may hold for you, you know that you will no longer be alone. Magikarp would be by your side, and your heart was content at last.


End file.
